Pecados
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: -Levi… -Aspiro el profundo aroma que desprendía aquel hombre, podía estar horas y horas en aquella posición. –Mamá puede venir. -¿Acaso es algo malo el que te abrace? Carla es tu madre así que puede entenderlo.


**..**

**PECADOS.**

-Eren, cariño… él es Levi Ackerman. – Levi arqueo su ceja mientras observaba a la pequeña y temblorosa figura del niño oculta tras su madre, aferrándose con miedo a la ropa de esta, la comisura de sus labios se alzo inconscientemente divertido, así estaba bien, a Levi en particular no le importaba si le agradaba al niño.

Carla le dio una pequeña sonrisita al pelinegro, un poco apenada por las reacciones de Eren.

-Anda, Eren… no seas tímido, Levi no te _comerá_. – Le hablo dulcemente, sinceramente Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia, era por cosas como estas que no le agradaban los niños. Especialmente niños como ese, si no mal recordaba, Carla le había comentado que tenia doce años, alzo la ceja levemente.

Suspirando el pelinegro se acerco al niño, si quería que todo marchara bien, debía por lo menos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo con ese chiquillo. Definitivamente no serian los mejores amigos. Tomo al castaño de la muñeca y lo jalo un poco, cuidando de no aplicar demasiada fuerza, no quería que el niño comenzara a llorar por haberlo lastimado.

Tratando de sacar una sonrisa que pareciera verdadera, Levi sonrió, poso la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Eren y revolvió su cabello, al tacto se sentía suave y desprendía un aroma delicioso, un olor a limpio, algo que le saco una risilla.

Eren levanto por primera vez su mirada, conectando así sus ojos con los de Levi.

El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras para describir la belleza que enmarcaba el rostro de Eren, sus ojos parecían dos preciosas gemas brillando intensamente, aquel color verde azulado lo atrapaba y deseaba perderse en el fondo de ellos.

-Soy Levi. – Se presento, aun su palma descansaba sobre la cabeza de Eren. – No tienes porque tener miedo, Eren. – Inconscientemente suavizó su tono de voz, Eren dejo de temblar, sintiendo como el pelinegro alborotaba con suavidad su cabello, las manos de Levi eran cálidas y transmitían un sentimiento de protección.

-Soy Eren. – Murmuró tan bajo que fue un milagro poder escucharlo.

Carla sonrió, Levi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por agradarle a Eren.

-Mira aquí, Eren. – El niño desvió su mirada, entonces Levi pudo apreciar el perfil del niño, por supuesto perfecto, la nariz pequeña y perfecta del chico, las mejillas aun redondeadas, pintadas en un pequeño pero visible color escarlata. – Es tarta de fresa y chocolate, Levi la compro para ti. – Pequeña mentira, pensó Levi, era verdad que el pelinegro la había comprado, pero solo lo hizo por pedido de la mujer.

Entonces la mirada de Eren se dirigió de nuevo a Levi, esta vez con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una gran y bella sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! – No esperaba tal efusividad del chico por un simple pastel, mucho menos el abrazo que Eren le dio a continuación.

**.**

**.**

**Cuatro años después. **

-¡Hey, Armin! –El pequeño chico rubio se detuvo, esperando a que aquel chico que le había llamado llegara hasta él.

-¿Qué paso, como te fue? – Le sonrió, a su mejor amigo no le había caído nada bien el tener que asistir a la escuela en las vacaciones de invierno a dar los exámenes que no había podido presentar.

-Bien. Puntuación perfecta como siempre. – Le mostró el examen.

-Si no te hubieras enfermado… - El castaño bufo mientras guardaba la hoja junto con los demás exámenes, por fortuna hoy era el último día que tenia que asistir.

-No es mi culpa. No es como si me gustara enfermar a cada momento.

-Ya, Eren… no te molestes, mejor se feliz, hoy era la ultima prueba de todos modos.

Eso por lo menos logro sacar una sonrisa de su rostro, Armin suspiro, Eren odiaba ser tratado con tanto cuidado, pero era algo que no podían evitar, su salud al nacer no fue buena y aunque al ir creciendo todo parecía normal, pronto descubrirían que no era así.

Creció siendo enfermizo y con la extrema protección de su madre, Eren llego a ser bastante apegado a ella, sintiendo la falta de su padre, quien había muerto justo dos años después del nacimiento de Eren.

Años después llegaría Levi…

Armin noto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Eren, preguntándose si la fiebre habría vuelto, se alzo de puntillas para pegar su frente con la de Eren.

-¿Te ha vuelto la fiebre? Estas muy rojo…

-¡…! – Aunque la acción del rubio le tomo por sorpresa no hizo nada para impedirlo, demasiado acostumbrado a esas acciones. – No, no tengo fiebre. – Vio una pequeña sonrisa de Armin y volvieron a caminar. – No entiendo como puedes desperdiciar así las vacaciones de invierno, ya estudias lo suficiente, no necesitas esos cursos extras… - Comento Eren, como cada año Armin estaría comando los cursos que la escuela impartía a los alumnos que no habían podido pasar el semestre, dejándoles tomar el mismo examen las veces que fuera necesario hasta que aprobaran.

Armin se alzo de hombros.

-A mi me gusta. –Eren sonrió.

-Ok, pero mañana vendrás a jugar conmigo, ¿Verdad? – La actitud infantil que a veces adoptaba Eren, no le ayudaba demasiado cuando no quería ser tratado como… un niño.

Caminaban lentamente, atravesando el patio de la escuela, completamente cubierto de nieve, algunos estudiantes jugaban con ella, había varios muñecos de nieve, algunos otros haciendo los típicos ángeles de nieve, guerra de bolas de nieve… era en verdad una lastima no poder jugar con la nieve, no a menos que quisiera pasar todos los días restantes de vacaciones en cama.

-Está bien si me dejas aquí Armin, si no regresas pronto las clases comenzaran. – Armin lo pensó seriamente, Eren sonrió… al parecer la pequeña balanza entre sus estudios y su mejor amigo estaba equilibrada, siendo ambos; igual de importantes para Armin.

-No importa, te dejare en la esquina de siempre y después volveré.

La casa de Eren estaba a tan solo 10 minutos de la escuela, quizás demasiado cerca… pero su madre era una mujer sobre protectora y demasiado amorosa. Al parecer ella y Armin se llevaban muy bien, pero en parte había sido culpa suya la sobre protección que ahora tenia Armin con él. Habiéndole mentido semanas atrás con respecto de sentirse bien, desmayándose a mitad de la calle.

-¡Ey, Eren! – Ambos chicos alzaron la mirada, conociendo muy bien aquella suave y masculina voz. Las mejillas de Eren se pintaron de un furioso tono rojizo, una tímida sonrisa y un peculiar palpitar dentro de su pecho.

-Oh, Levi-san. Buenos días. – Saludo cortésmente el rubio.

-Buenos días, Armin. Eren… - Respondió por cortesía, en un tono bastante monótono, no, no es que el chico rubio no le agradara. En pocas palabras ese chico no era Eren. – He salido temprano del trabajo ¿Ya saliste? – Eren asintió y Levi sonrió un poco, Armin demasiado acostumbrado a eso ni se inmuto. - ¡Vamos, te llevare a casa!

-Ok, - desvió su mirada hasta toparse con su mejor amigo. – Regresare con Levi, Armin.

-Entendido, nos vemos luego… - Se despidió de ambos y regreso al interior del colegio. Así podía volver con más tranquilidad a sus clases.

Eren siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lado de el pelinegro, entonces de detuvo un momento y se acomodo la bufanda y el abrigo.

-¿Levi no tiene frió? – Pregunto, puesto que el hombre no traía ningún tipo de abrigo, solo el traje con el que salió esa mañana a trabajar.

-Estoy bien, anda sube… - Abrió la puerta de su auto, Eren subió al asiento del copiloto, captado un dulce aroma, volteo al asiento trasero.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Levi es genial! – El mencionado sonrió cuando subió al auto, aunque a él no le gustase para nada el dulce, a Eren le encantaba y aquella tarta de fresa con chocolate, era por mucho el dulce favorito del castaño.

-Es solo un regalo, ya sabes por sacar notas tan buenas. – Encendió el auto, no sin antes revolver el cabello de Eren.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – Pregunto.

-No tengo porque dudarlo.

**.**

**.**

Inserto el código de seguridad que el sistema le pedía, Eren lo ingreso y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió, Eren entro llevando el pastel y Levi le siguió, llevando varias bolsas del súper.

Justo antes de que Levi pusiera en marcha el auto, un mensaje llego al celular de Eren:

**From: Mamá**

**Cariño, no podre llegar temprano ¿Podrías preparar la cena?**

**Te quiero.**

Así que antes de poder llegar a casa se desviaron un poco hacia el súper, no tardaron mucho; puesto que solo compraron poco, Carla era una mujer trabajadora, si, pero también era una mujer hogareña, le gustaba cocinar y que su refrigerador estuviera siempre lleno.

-Hare la cena, Levi ¿Por qué no te das un baño primero? – Después de haber dejado la tarta en el refrigerador, comenzó a sacar las verduras de las bolsas, para llevarlas al fregadero y lavarlas. Eren sabia que Levi era demasiado quisquilloso con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Hey, no puedes hacer la cena después? – Eren fue atacado por sorpresa desde atrás, las manos de Levi rodearon su cintura, Eren dejo caer las zanahorias e intento zafarse del abrazo del pelinegro.

-No puedo… después Levi… - Un poco más y Eren caería. Pensó el pelinegro, sus manos subieron tocando el pecho de Eren, el castaño respiraba un poco agitado por las caricias, la piel de Eren era sumamente sensible, algo que Eren odiaba y por supuesto a Levi le fascinaba.

A Levi le fascinaba Eren, su dulzura, su voz, su piel suave y tersa; amaba dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Eren –aunque después el chico se enojaba- más aun cuándo Eren gemía tan lindamente.

-Estuve conteniéndome por cuatro semanas. No soporto ni un segundo más. – Giro al chico y antes de que Eren pudiera quejarse, Levi devoro con impaciencia los labios frente a él, sus manos seguían bajo su ropa, recorriendo ahora su espalda.

Era un beso salvaje con hambre de sexo, desesperado. Pero al mismo tiempo lleno de amor. La lengua de Levi delineo los labios de Eren, perfectos para ser besados, llenos, pintados de un color carmín después de una sección de besos húmedos.

Tres semanas fueron las que Eren estuvo en cama con fiebre demasiado alta, incluso aunque le había rogado al pelinegro por un poco de atención, Levi se había negado por completo, demasiado preocupado por la salud del niño. La cuarta semana el chico tenía que recuperar las clases perdidas, así como presentar exámenes.

-Pero fue tu culpa… nadie te pidió que te contuvieras… ¡Aghh! – Las manos de Levi ahora jugueteaban con los pezones de Eren, otra parte demasiado sensible de Eren.

-No podía hacerlo con un chico casi inconsciente, tenías más de 39 grados de temperatura. – Desabotono con cuidado la camisa de Eren y en cuanto la molesta prenda se fue sus labios viajaron hasta su cuello, ahí mordió un poco; sin ejercer demasiado fuerza, no podía dejar marcas ahí, quería, pero no podía. En cambio su lengua bajo hasta llegar al pecho de Eren, los pezones ya se encontraban erectos, algo que fascinaba a Levi era la extrema sensibilidad de Eren, demasiados como para contarlos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Levi mordió y chupo a su antojo esos dos botones rozados.

-Levi, ahh… no hagas… eso… - Se cubrió la boca para intentar no soltar aquellos sonidos tan vergonzosos.

-Anda grita y déjame escucharte decir mi nombre, esos sonidos son tan lascivos. – Se relamió el labio, esta vez sus manos se encontraban demasiado ocupadas desabrochando el pantalón del chico.

-No aquí… Levi, vamos a mi cuarto. – Eren abrazo a Levi, y el pelinegro frunció el seño, el castaño enrosco las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Levi, ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros se rosaron entre si.

Sin perder más tiempo Levi los llevo a ambos a la habitación de Eren.

Deposito con cuidado el cuerpo de Eren sobre la cama.

-No me voy a romper… - Le dijo un poco molesto. – Levi, me gusta que seas un poco brusco… - Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, desvió su mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mantener su vista sobre Levi.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé. – Sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado sexy. Antes de poder decir algo, Eren fue despojado por completo de toda su ropa, y aunque ya lo habían hecho varias veces – incontables- Eren aun seguía teniendo esa pizca de inocencia, que a Levi le gustaba.

-No me mires así… - Eren se cubrió el rostro con una de las almohadas.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? - se apresuro a sumergir su cabeza entre las piernas de Eren, las separo un poco, alzo su pierna derecha para ponerla sobre su hombro, aprovechando y dejando un chupetón en el interior de su muslo, ahí no debería haber queja alguna, mordió la piel, saboreando el fino sabor de la sangre.

-Tan intensamente. – Escucho la voz de Eren opacada por la almohada que cubría su rostro.

-No tengo otra manera de mirarte. – Subió de nuevo, obligando a Eren a mirarlo, la almohada salió volando y los labios de Eren fueron devorados una vez más. Los lugares que Levi tocaba, ardían.

-Mamá se dará cuenta. – Dijo cuando el beso finalizo, aun agitado, Levi podía distinguir el tono de preocupación.

-No lo hará. – Y ahí estaban, tres simples palabras, tres simples palabras que no le garantizaban nada, pero que aun así, al oírlas de los labios de Levi, podían hacer milagros.

Eren rodeo el cuello de Levi, y sus piernas se volvieron a enroscar en la cintura del mayor, la ropa molestaba…

-Anda… quítatela… - Le indico, mientras desabotonaba el traje y aflojaba la corbata… en minutos la ropa de Levi también estaba regada por el piso.

-¡Ahhh! – Sus manos mantenían un ritmo, su visión se hacia borrosa y el placer lo inundaba, teniendo la pequeña y experta boca de Eren atendiendo su erección.

Subía y baja, ayudado por el ritmo que Levi le marcaba, repartía lametones de ves, en ves, jugaba con los testículos y dejaba pequeños mordiscos, ayudándose con sus manos, había mejorado mucho, pero aun faltaba para que pudiera meterse a la boca por completo el miembro de Levi.

Desde la base hasta la punta su lengua recorría cada parte del pene, depositando un beso sobre la punta, volviendo a subir y bajar, chupando.

-Eren… - La voz suave y cargada de excitación de Levi resonaba en sus oídos. – Es suficiente.

Eren se puso de pie y se limpio la saliva que caía sobre la comisura de sus labios.

-¿No lo hice bien? – Se preocupo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien… pero… - Lo jalo un poco y susurro sobre su oído. – Quiero correrme dentro.

Entendiendo a la perfección y deseando que lo hiciera, Eren se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, extendiendo ambas piernas, dando al pelinegro la más hermosa de las visiones. Tenía tantas ganas de penetrarlo, pero tenia que prepararlo antes, había sido casi un mes sin sexo.

-¿Dónde esta el lubricante? – Formula la pregunta casi inocentemente. El castaño busco entre las almohadas y saco una botella que le extendió a Levi. – Valla que lugar más extraño para esconder un lubricante.

-Cállate… -Su rostro se sonrojo.

El primer dedo entro sin mucha dificultad, ingresando el segundo momentos después.

-¡Ahh, Levi! –Gruño Eren, Levi movía los dedos, los abría y cerraba, jugaba descaradamente con el interior de Eren, desosó de poder sustituir pronto esos dedos por su miembro palpitante.

Los tres dedos se movían magistralmente dentro de Eren, y aunque el tercer dedo había sido un poco incomodó al principio, Levi se encargo de desaparecer cualquier sensación que no fuera placer. Aferrado a las mantas, gimiendo el nombre de Levi mientras movía y bajaba las caderas, Eren esperaba con impaciencia ser llenado por completo.

Los tres dedos salieron y Eren dejo escapar un quejido, un sonido demasiado sexy para Levi, unto más lubricante sobre su miembro.

-Eren… diablos… no creo que me pueda contener mucho…

-No lo hagas, - Se aferro a su cuello, esperando, sintiendo que moriría de un momento a otro si Levi no le hacia el amor de inmediato. - ¡Aggghhhh…! – Poco a poco el pene de Levi entraba, abriéndose espacio dentro de Eren.

-Estrecho… como siempre. – Cuando todo estuvo dentro, Levi daba pequeñas embestidas, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía, algo que era prácticamente imposible, no cuando Eren le apretaba deliciosamente.

-Puedes moverte, Levi. – Sin esperar más indicaciones, el pelinegro comenzó con las embestidas, lentas pero certeras buscando aquel punto que lograba que Eren gritara su nombre.

-¡Ahhhhh, Levi…! – Abrió sus ojos en toda su extensión, sintiendo la ola de placer invadirlo, perdiéndose entre las nubes que veía a causa de su llanto.

-¡Ahhh, Eren! – Se sentía tan bien que deseaba nunca terminara, continuar en ese vaivén tan placentero por el resto de su vida, observando la figura de Eren perdido en el deseo, las lagrimas cayendo, las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor perlado sobre su frente, sobre su cuerpo, su voz gimiendo mientras le suplicaba por más.

-Levi, Levi… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Más, por favor! ¡Más…! – No podía, simplemente no podía negarse a nada de lo que aquella boca le pedía.

Salió por completo, Eren se quejo por eso, pero entonces… con fuerza Levi le penetro.

-Ahhh… ¡Aghhh, Levi! – Arqueo la espalda, ante el intenso placer que le ocasionaba el pelinegro, hacer el amor con Levi era lo más maravilloso que le podía pasar a Eren.

El primero en correrse fue Eren, entre los abdómenes de ambos, segundos después, gracias a que el interior de Eren lo apretaba con fuerza Levi se corrió, como había prometido, dentro de Eren.

-Eren, Eren… - Eren respiraba con cansancio, deseando poder dormir un momento.

-Debemos tomar un baño. –Sugirió, de otra manera se dormiría y tenia que preparar la cena.

-Ok. – Levi le dio un último beso, antes de alzarlo con cuidado para llevarlo al baño. – Pero tomaremos uno juntos.

**.**

**.**

La mesa estaba puesta, había tres lugares disponibles, uno para Eren; por supuesto otro para Levi y el ultimo para su madre.

El estofado ya casi estaba listo, pero no había rastro de su madre.

-Quizás de nuevo llegara más tarde de lo que dijo.

-Supongo, a veces es demasiado torpe y eso me preocupa. – Dijo, mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa.

-Supongo que es verdad entonces… `De tal palo tal astilla' – Levi sonrió divertido cuando Eren frunció el seño. – No debes preocuparte tanto, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse.

-Lo sé… y en definitiva no soy torpe. – Bufo, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, completamente infantil y adorable.

-Claro que no, solo eres des coordinado… -Le revolvió el cabello con dulzura.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Te amo demasiado, mocoso… podría tumbarte aquí mismo y hacerte el amor más de diez veces. – Lo jalo, apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Levi… -Aspiro el profundo aroma que desprendía aquel hombre, podía estar horas y horas en aquella posición. –Mamá puede venir.

-¿Acaso es algo malo el que te abrace? Carla es tu madre así que puede entenderlo.

-Pero también es tu esposa.

Las palabras que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Levi comprendió en un instante, dejo en libertad al chico, acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso inocente sobre su frente.

-Anda vamos a comer. Voy a llamarla antes, para que no nos quedemos con la preocupación.

-De acuerdo. – Levi salió del comedor hacia la sala de estar, ahí tomo el teléfono y marco el número celular de su esposa.

Eren se dirigió hasta la cocina, era algo realmente idiota en pensarlo, dado que su madre no sabia nada, pero… Eren odiaba el hecho de ver esa foto en todas las habitaciones de la casa, solo faltaba que también la pusiera en el baño, pero eso ya seria demasiado e inaguantable para él. Era casi como si su madre le recordara a cada segundo que Levi era de ella. Con ese vestido blando, Levi llevaba un traje negro y el un traje gris, una familia encantadora… una boda inolvidable.

-Eren, Levi… estoy en casa… -El pelinegro dejo el teléfono y Eren se dirigió hacia la entrada a recibirla, dando su mayor esfuerzo para no vomitar al ver a Levi besarla, o para no llorar al abrazarla.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, es un one-shot.<strong>

**Nos Leemos.**


End file.
